


Elara Luna

by rainbowsneakers



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Awsten is sleepy and grumpy and adorable, Bringing Her Home, Elara is nervous, M/M, Otto is Deaf, They're Dads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsneakers/pseuds/rainbowsneakers
Summary: Otto and Awsten Knight-Wood have been approved to adopt a little girl. Now, they just need to bring her home.





	Elara Luna

Somewhere in the pile of blanket and hoodie that makes up the passenger seat, there's a vague grumble of "too early". Otto laughs fondly, rolling his eyes as he climbs into the driver's seat, programming the GPS and finding his special earbud, popping the device into his left ear. "It's only six am, Awsten." He soothes, and the bundle of fabric grows a face. His husband, purple hair ruffled, squints lazily through his glasses. "Six am. To start a six hour drive to Dallas." "Yes, but it's a drive to get our daughter." That gains a tiny smile (turn right, murmurs the gps, and Otto happily obeys), and the drummer catches a bare hum of tune through what's left of his right ear's hearing. A ballad version of Not Warriors, Awsten's cold hand on his thigh. He drops his right hand, squeezing his husband's palm softly. "I love you too, my not-warrior."

\-------------------------------- 

He loves this little girl. As they drive (Bear left.... In 26.7 miles, turn right.... In 30.6 miles....) Otto allows his mind to wander. Their little one, for now, is named Alicia. A name incongruous with her identity, a simple word given by a father who had no business around a child. A mother, unable to step in, who passed during birth. Vaguely, Otto wishes his mother a similar fate, though she's now been gone two years. Alicia loves the stars, he muses, as did her mother. And his little girl is almost certainly a Ravenclaw, whip-quick and sharper than a blade, glowing blue eyes that nearly match Awsten's, and a wit that cuts to shreds when she's playful. Awsten snores softly as they pass through his namesake city, and Otto chuckles to himself. "Awsten, we're in Austin." 

\--------------------------------

At eleven AM, just outside the metropolis of Dallas-Fort Worth, a small city called Allen, Otto pulls into a restaurant - Village Burger Bar - and shakes his husband's shoulder gently. The GPS is off, and his earbud rests on top of the device. "Baby, it's lunchtime, and then we're picking up our girl." He coos, easily rousing his spouse before helping the younger man out of the car and into the establishment. Lunch is ordered and eaten quickly, Otto's stomach full of more butterflies than french fries as they take to the road again. Not long after, they arrive in Dallas itself.

\--------------------------------

The house is small. A young cat prowls the perimeter, perhaps looking for mice or scaring off a grackle or two. It mewls in a sort of greeting to the men as they cross the white picket fence - how traditional, Otto thinks - and a little girl, barely-brunette with brilliant blue eyes, rushes up to them. "Papa! Daddy!" She squeals, and Otto crouches to pick her up, swinging her in a circle. "Baby!" He grins back, and over her shoulder he sees Awsten's eyes light up, watering slightly. This is the family they've always wanted.

\--------------------------------

They're halfway home when their daughter speaks. "Elara Luna." She pipes from the backseat, headphones on as she listens to a Harry Potter audiobook. "For my momma...." Her voice goes sad, and Awsten reaches back from the front seat to rub her knee softly. "I know, sweetheart, I know you miss her. Elara, though, that's pretty." 

"It's a moon of Jup'ter." She misses out the 'i', and Otto smiles softly.

"And Luna to mean moon, that's gorgeous Ellie."

The nickname makes their little one smile. "Luna for Ravenclaw, silly Papa Otter."

The family bond hasn't ever been stronger.


End file.
